Shuffle
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [HPAUverse] [Yu-Gi-Oh DMGX crossover] [WSW Continuity] A year after Yugi and companys visit to Hogwarts, Harry enters Yugi's world a year after the fateful visit to Hogwarts.
1. Turn 01 : Learning

The slowing down of the car let Harry know that they were back into the residential area of Surrey and that Uncle Vernon was slowing down. He had not said anything on the trip back home but it was painfully obvious that Uncle Vernon was upset at the thinly veiled threats of the Order of the Phoenix.

When the car had come to a stop and the engine killed, Vernon said gruffly, "Well boy, you're home for another summer."

Harry didn't deem to say anything but headed into the house, carrying trunk and Hedwig's cage, still debating on how he would pass the summer. Hopefully better, considering how Mad-eye managed to scare Vernon into a state of undeniable fear.

Same old plain blue decor. Same old mantle with the newly repaired fireplace. Same old stairs that creaked when someone walked on them. And same old room... that was arguably different.

Harry looked around the room in complete shock. Gone were the broken toys and discarded playthings of Dudley Dursley. Gone was the ratty mattress and the broken lamp and the dull brown, almost black paint.

New were the small twin sized bed. The desk at the side of the room. The cleaned up bookshelves and the new paint job that made the room look bigger than it really was. Eyes were nearly falling out of their sockets as Harry turned to the pair of Dursleys, disbelieving their actions. It was almost too good to be true.

"Now, boy," said Vernon, clearly uncomfortable. "Those.. people of yours gave us a bit of a shock at the station. This was all your Aunt Petunia's doing so don't go telling me thank you." With that, Vernon stomped out the door and Petunia stood there, tight lipped.

"Aunt Petunia, why?" asked Harry. He had never felt this kind of thing before, especially from the woman who made his life difficult for the last sixteen years.

"I made a promise," said Petunia. "And I was reminded at the beginning of your school term that I had to do it. Vernon was adamant of throwing you out."

No big surprise there. Vernon distrusted anything unnatural.

"This is your room, cleaned up now." said Petunia. "I don't expect you to thank us for what we did to you. But keep in mind that if you intend to live in our house any longer, you will abide by our rules as a guest."

Harry felt staggered. This was as close as Petunia Dursley got to apologizing. The horse-faced woman turned and strode out of the room, closing the door. And Harry was surprised not to hear the clicks of several locks and deadbolts.

Harry set down his trunk at the foot of the bed and hung up Hedwig's cage. The owl looked around the room and chirped appreciatively. Sitting down on the bed and wrinkling new covers, he found that it still smelled like a new product. The bed, while still hard was not completely uncomfortable. It was more comfortable than what he had slept on for the last sixteen years at the house. Harry flopped down on the bed and sighed.

The door flew open once again and Harry was upright on his bed in a jolt. Petunia stood there holding a strange contraption and a bundled deck of playing cards. Putting them on his desk instead of tossing them at him, she said, "If you're going to live in this house, you had best learn some normal games." And then she was gone once more.

Harry got up from the bed and looked the device over. It had a metallic bracelet that attached the strange device to his left wrist. The deck of the cards were al pristine condition, something that his own deck of Exploding Snap was not, considering the cards exploded on a frequent basis.

They were strange cards, orange swirls on the back and coloured on the front in either yellow, orange, green, red or purple. Next to them was a small instruction manual that read "Magic and Wizards - Duellist's Handbook".

Picking up the manual, he opened to the first page.

_Greetings new Duellist,_

_Welcome to the world of Magic and Wizards, the most popular game in the world. I am the creator of the game, Pegasus J. Crawford and I bid you welcome to my game._

_Magic and Wizards is a game of skill, intellect and cunning. A multitude of monsters, traps and magic cards are available to the duellist and are widely played in Duels all over the world. It is a game filled with mysticism, strength and courage. It is a game of wonder that will be known for years to come._

_I would love to see the owner of this manual play to their very best. Remember that the game can create a new world for you, and I hope to see you very soon when I host my very own tournament._

_Pegasus J. Crawford_

_December 14, 1992_

_Authors Note : Note that Pegasus J. Crawford is now deceased due to heart failure and will not be hosting another tournament. His company is now run by Mutou Yugi of Domino City._

_January 21, 1996_

Intrigued by the forward, Harry started to read through the cards and manual well into the night.

* * *

Shuffle

written by Shaun Garin

Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters and Duel Monsters GX are owned by Kazuki Takahashi. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Turn 01 : Learning

* * *

"Good morning, Aunt Petunia," said Harry in his customary manner. Petunia tended to get upset if he didn't show the proper respect.

Dudley Dursley was back home by the evidence of the fat blob walking around the house. If anything else, he looked horrible, more wide than tall. There was talk around the dinner table that Dudley could be in serious medical problems from what his professors said and thus breakfast was a diet-oriented affair.

After breakfast, Petunia handed Harry a list of chores. "They're light today," she said in a manner that seemed like she was being nice.

As Harry dug in the garden, pulling out weeds, he admitted to himself that at least the Dursleys' were trying their best to be civilized. He saw Dudley sneaking off with his friends to avoid work, passing around a package of cigarettes amidst them. Shaking his head, Harry continued to work into the afternoon.

When four o'clock rolled around, Petunia finally let Harry take a break. "Go and do something outside," she said, handing him a crisp 5 pound note. Harry was astounded but a glare from Vernon made him pocket the note and he ran upstairs to fetch some new clothing.

While dressing in some of Dudley's old hand-me-downs, Harry looked over at the deck that sat on the desk. After a moments deliberation, he picked up the deck, pocketed it and put the machine under his arm. Making sure to keep his wand concealed in his back pocket, Harry headed out of the house.

* * *

Wandering around Little Whinging was a new experience for Harry as he was not allowed to do so. Some people pointed and hurried their children inside but that was because of Harry's supposed attendance at St. Brutus, a correctional facility for the young criminals. But some nodded to him. Old Mrs. Figg, a squib that looked in on his well being waved from her house and Harry waved back, feeling a little more cheery that there was at least some friendly people about.

The sunlight was warm and good on his face as he turned the corner. He then was surprised to see two kids at about age fourteen standing in the middle of the road. What surprised him was that they wore similar devices on their wrists compared to the one tucked under his arm. And standing in the middle of a road was a large pair of creatures.

One was dressed in blue and gold armour and seemed almost heroic in nature as it crackled with electricity. The other had a monster with blue and gold armour but it held a huge sword in his hands.

"Activate magic card!" cried one of the teenagers. "Megamorph!"

Coming over to watch the pair as many other people were doing, a green card revealed itself from a face down position on the field and the monster with a sword grew to twice its size. "I have 1400 Life Points while you have 2000!" said the teenager. "That makes my Buster Blader grow from 2600 to 5100 Attack Points! Go Buster Blader, attack his Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

The other teenager smirked at his opponent. "Activate trap card, Negate Attack!"

"What's going on?" asked Harry of a bystander.

"They're having a duel," said the man who stood watching them. "A duel is a game played by most of today's youth and many of today's adults. Are you a Duellist?"

"Me? Well, I just started learning," said Harry.

The man looked over his disk and said, "That's an old Type 2 Duel Disk. Those kids are using a Type 3."

Comparing the two disks, Harry had to appreciate the fine curved lines of the machines. A bit more compact than his machine.

"Draw!" exclaimed the teenager with the more slender smaller monster. "This is it! Activate magic card, Spark Gun!"

A gun materialized on the Sparkman's outstretched hand and it gleamed in the afternoon sunlight. "The Spark Gun's effect is that I can force one opponents monster into defence position!"

A blast of light and the Buster Blader was forced into defence, kneeling down and crossing its sword in front of itself protectively. "Next, I activate the magic card, Shield Crush!"

"Crap!" exclaimed his opponent.

"Shield Crush's effect, destroy 1 monster in face up defence position!"

The magic card materialized on the field and shot a burst of yellow light at the Blader. It crumpled and exploded into nothing. "Go, Sparkman! Direct Attack!"

In a flash of light, the game was over and people applauded at the spectacle. The pair of duellists shook hands after the end of the game.

Harry was amazed. He had never seen a game so realistic. Was this what Pegasus' forward meant when it was a game of wonder? One of the teenagers looked up and called out, "Hey, do you duel?"

Harry looked around and pointed to himself. "Me?"

He jogged up easily and nodded. "Yeah. You must be new around here. I'm Tyler Stevens. Say, aren't you that kid who goes to St. Brutus?"

Harry felt embarrassed. "Um, yes."

"Heh, you don't LOOK criminally insane," said Tyler with a smile. "C'mon, let's have a go."

"I haven't really played before," said Harry.

"It's easy. C'mon, I'll walk you through a duel. First, shake hands." They did so. "Next, shuffle each others cards. Politeness is a key factor in this game, although some people are too arrogant to dispense with the pleasantries."

Tyler took a look through his deck and whistled. "This is some deck. And you said you never played before?"

"Nope, never. Just read through the cards and the booklet today and last night," said Harry, feeling like he should know this stuff already.

"It's okay, everyone starts out like this. You know the rules?" Harry nodded, having read the booklet cover to cover. "Okay, your deck is a classic magician-type deck. Classic meaning that it can work with the new rules but there's nothing from the latest expansions in here. If I were you, I'd add more cards to this but it's rather solid from what I can tell."

Harry nodded as he finished shuffling Tyler's deck. "Okay, now what?"

"Put your disk on and turn it on." Harry did so and was surprised as two winged panels ejected itself outwards and landed. It then folded into a flat playing space. "Aw, that's normal for Type 2 disks."

Tyler slotted in his deck and walked a good distance away. His own disk popped out and two more slots slid out of the machine to make the playing field. Harry did so and a number of 4000 appeared. "Okay, since I'm teaching, I'll show you how to play. Just follow my lead. Draw!"

Tyler then placed two cards into the card. One of them appeared on the ground face down and the other appeared on the field in the form of his Elemental Hero Sparkman. "Placing magic and trap cards, the red and green ones on the field goes in the small slots on the back of the panels. Monsters go face up or face down on the top. And then you call out your play. I set one card on the field and summon Elemental hero Sparkman in attack position. Attack position is vertical while defence is horizontal. Got that?"

"I got it," said Harry.

"All right, end turn! Now you draw."

Harry drew his card and looked at his options. The rulebook said level four and down can be summoned normally. Level five or six needed one sacrifice and level seven or higher said two. Currently, he had a few cards he could play as he read all of the cards in his hand.

"I summon Mystical Elf in defence position," said Harry, placing one card horizontally. A willowy blue skinned woman appeared, hands clasped. "And then I place one card face down on the field. End of Turn."

"Draw!" Tyler nodded to Harry. "Good move. That'll keep me off your back for a little bit. But that moments all that's going to happen. Activate magic card, Shield Crush!"

Harry flinched as the power sped out from the flipped up magic card and destroyed the Mystical Elf. He then felt a crackling sensation build as Tyler cried, "Direct Attack!"

The light stung a little bit but it wasn't bad. Just a little hit to let him know that he had been hit. But the attack was still surprising and he cried out in shock. A stray thought nagged at him and made him wonder if Voldemort felt that. The illuminated white digital numbers dropped from a solid 4000 to 2400.

"That is a direct attack," said Tyler as Harry stood back up from his crouched position. "Okay, I'll end my turn."

"Draw." Harry drew and placed a face down monster on his side of the field in defence. "I set one monster and then place three cards face down. I then activate Mirage of Nightmare."

A green card flipped up and it sparkled for a moment. "Mirage's effect is that during your standby phase, I can draw until my hand has four cards. Then, I discard as many as I have drawn in the standby phase."

Tyler nodded as he drew. "Right. You're getting the hang of this then."

Harry drew three cards and smiled. "Thanks. The game is pretty fun. Oh, by the way, I'm activating this magic card." Another one of his face down cards flipped upwards and both it and Mirage of Nightmare vanished into pixels. "Emergency Provisions activates and destroys my Mirage of Nightmare. And I gain 1000 life points."

Tyler whistled as Harry's life points counted itself back up to 3400. "A nice combo. Most people would be content to let the Mirage run it's course."

Harry nodded as he had read some of the basic combos in the rulebook and one of them outlined the Mirage of Nightmare and Emergency Provisions combo. "It's still your move."

Tyler chuckled. "I'm getting there. Go Sparkman, attack his face down monster!"

The Sparkman shot the card and it flipped up, revealing itself to be a metallic pod which self destructed, taking it and Sparkman with it. Tyler grimaced. "Damn, Cyber Jar!"

Drawing five cards, Harry placed three of them onto the field in face down defence position and added the rest to his hand while Tyler summoned one in defence position. "Go ahead."

Tyler grimaced at his new hand and summoned a Exiled Force in attack position. He then immediately sacrificed it and the troops rid the field of a face down Night Assailant. "Go."

Harry drew and looked at his field for a moment. Then, he flipped a card to face up position. "I activate Skelengel which allows me to draw one card."

Adding the new card to his hand, Harry briefly wondered how in the world he was fairing so well. It was almost eerie, but then again, his opponent was taking it easy on him.

"Then I'll activate Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards," said Harry, drawing his cards and then discarding two from his hand. "Next, I activate the magic card Premature Burial to revive the Dark Magician Girl from my graveyard." A burst of light erupted from his graveyard and the wizard woman appeared in an array of pink sparkles. "And then I reveal one of my face down cards. Soul Taker. Gives you 1000 life points but I get to sacrifice one of your monsters to do anything with it."

Tyler made a face as his Exiled Force vanished. Harry held up a card and placed it onto the field vertically. "I summon my Preumbrial Soldier Lady in attack position. Now Dark Magician Girl, attack directly!"

A ball of pink light coalesced in the girl's wand tip as she loosed it with a cry.

"Not so fast! Activate Magic Cylinder!"

The attack impacted violently, sending up dust and debris everywhere. Harry winced as the attack rebounded and hit him for a solid 2000 points of damage. Tyler though barely had time to uncover his face before Harry's cry of "Go, Preumbrial Soldier Lady! Direct Attack!" startled him.

Tyler was knocked backwards and skidded to a halt as his life points dropped to 900 in comparison to Harry's 3400. Harry nodded at Tyler and the teenager grinned. "End turn."

"DRAW!" exclaimed Tyler with some force. "I summon Mechanical Chaser in attack position!"

A large machine with a sharp pendulum appeared on his side of the field. "And I activate Limiter Removal which doubles all of my machines attack power!"

The Mechanical Chaser grew to twice its size as it's attack boosted itself from 1900 to 3800. "Attack the Dark Magician Girl!"

Harry punched a button on his disk. "Reveal face down! Sakuretsu Armor! It halts an attack and destroys the opponents monster!"

The machine's attack was halted and then it exploded into dust. "Oh great," groused Tyler. "Here it comes."

Harry grinned, in spite of himself. "Draw! Now, attack directly!"

* * *

"Aunt Petunia?" asked Harry as he served the Dursley's their evening meal. "Who's deck was this?"

Petunia looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask that?"

"I played against a local boy today," said Harry, earning a look from Vernon and no comment from Dudley. "And I won."

Petunia folded her hands in front of herself, considering his words.

"I need to know. Who's deck was this?"

Petunia was silent for a moment and then said, "It was mine. That is my deck."

"Oh," said Harry. He felt crestfallen for a moment. Brief thoughts of Lily Evans playing this same deck flickered in his mind. No doubt that if he had yet another memento of his family, it would feel better. Like Lily would have enchanted it to respond to the thoughts of the player.

"Harry," said Petunia after a moment of silence, "It is my deck. But Lily and I built it together." At his surprised look at the announcement, Petunia continued. "We had to share everything as children. Being sisters and all that. Lily chose the cards, I put the deck together. We played together, helping each other. When she left for Hogwarts, she gave her deck to me."

"So my mum did own this deck." Harry looked at the cards silently as they stared back at him.

"We both did..."

Harry decided not to push the issue and got to work cooking the rest of the meal while Petunia retreated into the living room.

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_I don't know if you've heard about this game before but I just wanted to know if you did. It's called Magic and Wizards and it is a muggle game. You play the game with monster cards, magic cards and trap cards for a start._

_I also found out that it was my mum's deck I was playing with. Aunt Petunia gave it to me in an effort to be nice. Do you think that she could have enchanted the deck so that it came to me?_

_Look up Magic and Wizards on the internet. I'm sure there's some resources somewhere that you could read up on. The maker of the game is Industrial Illusions._

_Write back!_

_  
Harry_

"Come back when you have an answer," said Harry. Hedwig hooted and flew off into the night.


	2. Turn 02 : Revival

Shuffle

written by Shaun Garin

Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters and Duel Monsters GX are owned by Kazuki Takahashi. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Turn 02 : Revival

* * *

The phone rang and a small figure behind a desk picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Yugi-boy! How are things?"

Yugi allowed himself a small smile. "Pegasus. Quite well thank you."

"That's good to hear. I trust Industrial Illusions is running well under your leadership?"

"It could be better," Yugi admitted as he fiddled with the set of kinetic balls on the table. "Honestly Pegasus, couldn't you have said that you were retired instead of dead?"

A short laugh. "Yugi-boy, it's more intriguing if Pegasus J. Crawford died mysteriously. Where's your sense of dramatic vision?" There was a short laugh before Pegasus continued. "But onto business. Young Ryou and Malik dropped by today. They're faxing you information for a new set of cards. Quite frankly I'm surprised with the newest sets."

"They are quite a bit of work," said Yugi. "I never knew how tiresome your job was, between running the company and going out on travels to find new things."

"Yugi-boy why do you think that I gave up the job? It's flourishing under your care. I must applaud you. But as for the record, I will be making a short stop incognito."

Yugi blinked at the announcement. "Incognito? Whatever for?"

"Two reasons. One, everyone thinks I'm dead. Secondly, I need to strengthen the wards around Industrial Illusions. Too many magical break ins recently and quite frankly, I'm disappointed at your lack of strengthening it. Any fool with magic could waltz right in and steal the God Cards."

Yugi coughed. "That wasn't my fault, Pegasus. Malik dared Ryou to do it."

"And he DID do it despite the fact that he's not possessed by a soul stealing super thief," said Pegasus flippantly. "I'm only looking out for my successor. Call your grandfather. I'm sure he can strengthen the wards when I'm done as well."

Yugi sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "All right. When can I expect you?"

"In three hours," said Pegasus. "It's some time getting there and I'm relaxing the whole trip. Expect those two insanity mongers to arrive with me."

"I trust they're driving you insane?"

"Yugi-boy, I'm ALREADY insane. Later!"

Yugi shook his head as he placed the phone back onto it's cradle. "Pegasus, if you were going insane, NO ONE could tell the difference."

* * *

"How are the notes coming along?" asked Yugi as he walked along the head of the Research and Development group.

"Quite well sir," said Frasier, adjusting his glasses. "We have transcribed Mr. Ishtar's atrocious handwriting and came up with several cards. Displaying them now sir."

Yugi and the R and D head stopped before a large duel arena set up for singular projections. A smaller man with black hair turned on the machine and the first monster appeared on the field.

"Your standard nineteen hundred attack power monster," said Frasier, indicating the robes with golden trim across the front. "No effect but it has comparable stats."

"Defense?" asked Yugi.

"Four hundred actually. Apparently the model this monster is based off of are quite lacking in it," said Fraiser as he tapped a screen. "Ministry Auror is the name of the monster. We're planning on introducing it as a Super Rare. It also has a few specific magic cards that can be played with it."

Yugi nodded, clearly impressed. The monster before him carried a polished wooden stick in his hands that had a singular jewel imbedded within it. The monster itself was a black man with a determined expression on it's angular face. "Next?"

"Equipment cards based around the three card limit," said Fraiser. A magic card appeared on the field and equipped it to the Auror. His wand grew large and the end burst into crackling lightning. "Equipment Magic card, one of three in a set. Griffin Feather, Phoenix Feather and Threstral Feather. All three of them increase attack power by three hundred points."

"Just three hundred?" asked Yugi curiously. "Why not five hundred?"

The man grinned. "Watch this."

A Blood Volus appeared on the opposing field. Two more Ministry Aurors appeared on the other side of the field as their wands were equipped with magic cards. "If three Ministry Aurors are on the field at the same time with all three equipment cards..."

The Blood Volus was suddenly struck with a three pronged blast and exploded into pixels. A counter dropped nine hundred points from a total of four thousand. Yugi nodded. "So the combined attack strength is deducted from the Life Point Total."

"They also have Aurors Formation which protects an Auror monster when attacked. Trap card," said Fraiser.

"Good. Next?"

"Ah, some of the heavy hitters," chuckled Fraiser as his assistant activated more cards in the cycle. An elderly wizard with a long beard appeared on the field. He was dressed in a colorful robe and his eyes sparkled. "Bumblebee - Headmaster of the Light with an astonishing twenty eight fifty attack power. Effect monster which allows him to summon monsters with the name Phoenix in it. We have a few types of monsters for Phoenix summons."

Three monsters appeared on the field. The first one was a girl with multicolored hair. "Phoenix Metamorphmagus. Standing at fifteen hundred attack, she can take half the opponents attack power of the monster it is in battle with and add it to her own during the battle phase." Fraiser indicated the second one, a man with long black hair. "Phoenix Spy. A thousand attack, twenty one hundred defense power. When reverse summoned, it will bring a Phoenix monster to the hand."

"And the third?"

"Ah, yes, the fun one. Phoenix Werewolf. Seventeen hundred attack power with the effect of being able to switch an opponent's monster to defense position. And all of these monsters benefit from the effect of Wizarding School, a field magic card."

A huge castle erupted around the playing field and Yugi smiled. "This is very very good."

"We have more Phoenix cards mind you sir, but also we have the Dark Wizard expansion after this one. There is too much information for only one set."

Yugi nodded as he ran a hand over the realistic walls of the Wizarding School field card. "Impressive. When will the presses be ready for printing?"

"After some tweaks and a few adjustments here and there, we will be ready to ship within three weeks," said Fraiser.

"Good work. Take the rest of the day off, you and your team. You deserve it."

"Thank you sir!" exclaimed Fraiser as the rest of his team scuttled off to get some quality free time.

* * *

"Make it quick," said Vernon, pressing a crisp one hundred pound note into Harry's hand. He then quickly headed off towards the car to ignore Harry for the rest of the trip.

The door jangled as Harry pushed it open. An elderly gentlemen stood behind the counter. "Welcome," the man said. He was tall with graying black hair and moon-shaped glasses that reminded Harry of Dumbledore, although this man was dressed in a casual shirt and slacks and had no beard.

"Hello," greeted Harry in return. "Do you carry Magic and Wizards?"

The elderly man beamed. "I do actually. And we have the newest expansion out. Are you into magical things?"

Harry chuckled. "Yes, actually."

The man slid a box over to Harry and said, "Here is the newest expansion, taken directly from here in jolly old England. Wizards of the Isles."

Harry paid for the box and opened up the first pack. What he found made his face pale in shock.

"Quite the amazing set, isn't it?" asked the elderly man. "What is your rare card?"

Harry flipped through the cards until he found the one with gold lettering. He swallowed. "The Clay Maker - Phoenix of Light."

He found a picture of himself staring back at him, designed in a heroic outstretched pose. One hand held a bejeweled wand but the face was all his. How in the world did he end up on a muggle game?

The elderly man looked at the Clay Maker card and smiled. "He looks quite a lot like you. Right down to the scar."

"I got this scar in a car crash," said Harry absently, the lie rolling off his tongue. Flipping through the cards in the pack, he found several other prominent items from his Wizarding World. Phoenix Metamorphmagus was Tonks all over in what he supposed was a fair approximation of her real form. Equipment magic such as Firebolt and Nimbus 2000 were in the pack as well. "Sir, when did you get this set?"

"Just a little while ago," replied the man. "is something the matter?"

"No... nothing is the matter." Harry placed the contents of the pack back inside it's packaging and the man placed his box into the bag. "Thank you."

"Your very welcome. Feel free to visit me again."

Harry nodded and left the store.

* * *

Vernon had deemed not to speak of anything until he dropped Harry off at the Leaky Cauldron that day. As Harry pulled his things out of the car, Vernon leaned over and said, "You keep your business to yourself, you hear boy? Did you bring your Duel Disk?"

Harry blinked at the last part. "Yes, Uncle Vernon."

Vernon grunted. "Good. Petunia said to bring it. And I'm guessing she packed it into your case."

Harry had no time to comment on it before Vernon sped off. Looking at Hedwig who hooted back at him, Harry sighed and carried his things into the Leaky Cauldron.

The Cauldron was dank and dark as in it's wont. Tom, the old toothless man behind the counter smiled his grin. "Welcome Harry Potter," he greeted and many heads looked up. "Are you here to meet someone?"

"Yes actually," replied Harry. "I'll just set my things in the corner for now and take up a table."

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Butterbeer, thank you," said Harry as he sat down.

Pulling out the box of cards, Harry started opening packs until he had moved through all of the cards within the box. Setting the rare cards aside, he began to sort the deck.

Frowning at many of them, Harry wondered to himself where someone had gotten information for a muggle card game from the wizarding world. It would have taken someone of immense skill to get this much information out of the community without an official tracking them down and Obliviating them.

Sorting the cards around, he found that over ninety percent of the cards were direct translations of the original magic spells and items. Such as Pensieve, a continuous magic card. When a monster was destroyed with the name Phoenix in it, you may stack it onto this magic card. Then once per turn, you may summon a stacked monster to the field. If it requires sacrifice, fulfill the requirements.

Another intrigued him as it was a spell quite familiar. Patronus - Spirit Guardian. It was a instant magic card that repelled an attack once and cut the attack in half at the cost of a thousand life points. More magic cards followed such as Stupify and Winguardium Leviosa and the famous Avada Kedavra. Even the unforgivables were in the box and in ultra rare format.

Harry paused at the three Unforgivables in the deck. Avada Kedavra - Unforgivable. Destroy one monster on the field. Pay 1000 life points to negate a card that prevents the monster from this card. This card cannot affect The Clay Maker - Phoenix of Light. Harry chuckled under his breath. Even outside of the wizarding world, his legendary feat still was well known.

The second, Imperius - Unforgivable was similar to the magic card Change of Heart. Although it said you may take control of one opponents monster on the field, you could not sacrifice the monster under any circumstances. Crutacius - Unforgivable was a continuous magic card that lowered attack strength of a monster by half at the cost of 500 life points per turn.

Harry looked through the cards and then grinned to himself. If his mother and Aunt Petunia could make a deck, so could he.

* * *

Time passed and Harry gathered up his extra cards and placed them into the box. His new deck seemed to sparkle up at him, freshly minted and gleaming in the dim light. His tankard of Butterbeer had been diminished and none of the Order had come to pick him up just yet.

Shuffling the deck, a form dropped down in front of him with an exclamation of, "Hello Harry."

Harry looked up and smiled. "Hello Dean."

Dean looked at the deck and his face lit up. "You play Magic and Wizards? Excellent!"

"You do as well?" asked Harry. Most of the time, he heard things about Dean's art and his love for the West Ham Football team. But nothing of Magic and Wizards.

Dean nodded as he pulled out a deck from the inside of his jacket pocket. "Do you want a go? I also have a Duel Disk in my backpack, although I don't think you have one."

Harry grinned as he reached into his trunk and pulled out his Mark Two Disk. "I'm up for it. Out in front of the Leaky Cauldron?"

Dean looked at him and grinned widely as he reached into the backpack and pulled out a Mark Three Disk. "You're on!"

Most of the wizards looked up as the pair strapped on their disks and headed out the door. A few of them followed them out through watching the dirty glass pane windows.

"DUEL!"

"I'll take the first go!" exclaimed Dean, drawing his card. "I summon Death Kangaroo in attack position!"

A large kangaroo appeared on the field, boxing gloves at the ready. One of it's squinty eyes glared at Harry as it punched a couple of times. "Then I set one card face down. It's your turn, Harry."

"DRAW!" Harry drew with a flourish, attracting people who were crossing the way. "I set one card face down. And then I summon Phoenix Metamorphmagus in attack position!"

The woman appeared on the field, startling most of the wizards in range. The monster representation of Tonks grinned cheekily as she saluted with her wand. "Wotcher," she greeted, startling the pair.

Dean gaped. "What the heck? Where did you get that?"

"New set, Dean. Just arrived today," replied Harry with a wide grin. "And guess what, it's modeled after the wizarding world!"

Dean grinned widely. "All right! Show me what she can do!"

"Phoenix Metamorphmagus stands at fifteen hundred attack points. But then... ATTACK!"

Dean gaped before tapping his disk. "Activate face down card! Rush Recklessly! This card adds seven hundred attack points to Death Kangaroo, bringing it up to twenty two hundred!"

"Activate effect! Phoenix Metamorphmagus adds half your attack power to herself. It boosts her by eleven hundred attack points!"

Phoenix Metamorphmagus' hand formed into a punching glove as her points skyrocketed to twenty six hundred. Dean shielded himself as his monster exploded from the collision in the middle of the street. A shockwave blasted outwards and it exploded into pixels.

"Not bad," grinned Dean as he drew and his life points dropped to thirty six hundred. "But it takes more than a new expansion to beat me! I discard the monster The Marsh Guardian King from my hand to the graveyard in order to pull a Fusion magic card from my deck. Then, I play Monster Reborn to summon Death Kangaroo to the field!"

Death Kangaroo appeared and it punched the air a few times as Dean shuffled his deck. "Now I play Fusion! Fusing Death Kangaroo from the field and my Big Koala from my hand!"

A giant koala appeared on the field and the pair leapt together as Dean slapped a card from within his pocket onto the field. "Meet Master of OZ! Attack strength of fourty two hundred!"

The giant monster, a cross between the Big Koala and the Death Kangaroo, materialized on the field as it roared and landed with an earth shaking thud as it slammed it's boxing gloves together. Harry swallowed. "Bugger."

Dean pointed at Harry. "Attack his Phoenix Metamorphmagus!"

The Master of OZ stumped over and with a massive fist, drove the Phoenix Metamorphmagus into the ground. Harry panicked for a moment before jabbing the button on his card. "Activate instant magic card, Petrificus Totalus! This card shifts any monster into defense position and reduces all battle damage to zero!"

Phoenix Metamorphmagus had just enough time to shield herself before she was smashed into the ground. As the giant monster lumbered back to Dean's side of the field, it lay on the ground, eyes spinning madly but it was still alive.

"I almost had you there, Harry," said Dean as he set two cards face down. "It's your move."

By now, many of the wizards were crowding around the entrance, watching the pair in wonder. Suddenly, a form growled, "Make way!" and the wizards parted to allow Mad-Eye Moody out the door with Nymphadora Tonks behind him. "Potter!" he growled. "What in blazes are you doing?"

"Can't talk, dueling," shot back Harry.

Tonks looked at her monster self laying on the ground, looking dazed and confused. And then she looked at the towering form of Master of OZ and said, "What is going on here?"

Harry took a deep breath before drawing his card. "All right. I sacrifice Phoenix Metamorphmagus!"

The girl vanished into sparkles as he slapped down a card. "In order to summon Phoenix Guard in attack position with a strength of twenty six hundred!"

Wizards gasped and normal people applauded as a fair approximation, if not downright correct version of Mad Eye Moody appeared on the field, old and grizzled. His peg leg stumped as he let out a bellow.

Tonks giggled and Mad Eye snorted. "I'm better looking."

"Then I equip him with Magical Eye! It raises his attack strength by five hundred attack points, but at the same time, I get to choose a magic card in my graveyard and set it onto the field." Harry removed his Petrificus Totalus from the grave. "I'm placing it face down just as you know."

Dean yawned theatrically. "C'mon Harry, you can do better than that."

"That's right. Which is why Phoenix Guards' special ability kicks in. I summon Tabby Cat Professor from my deck!"

A little tabby cat appeared on the field and meowed. "Phoenix Guard allows me to special summon a Professor monster from my deck. Tabby Cat Professor then allows me to special summon three Student Tokens to the field in defense mode when it is normal summoned or special summoned!"

Three students appeared on the side of the field in representations of random students from various houses. The Draco Malfoy student snickered, the Luna twitched her hair and the Pavarti grinned cheekily.

Dean howled in laughter. "You DO realize I'm gonna have to stomp Malfoy just for the hell of it, right?"

Harry grinned. "That's right, I know you want it. Come and get me!"

"Fine then!" Dean drew and grinned. "All right! First I activate Ring of Destruction! It allows me to destroy one monster on the field! And I choose your Phoenix Guard!"

The mechanical ring appeared around Phoenix Guards neck and he looked at it quizzically before it detonated in a spectacular explosion.

Mad-Eye twitched. "That was underhanded and dirty. Especially doing it to ME of all people."

Tonks smirked. "At least you went out with a bang."

Mad-Eye gave her a Look as Harry's life points dropped from four thousand to a measly nine hundred while Dean's dropped to five hundred. Harry winced. "Nice shot."

"I'm just getting warmed up because I chained the activation of Ring of Destruction to Emergency Provisions!" Dean's life jumped from the previous 500 to 1500. "Now, Master of OZ, attack his Student Token!"

The Draco Malfoy look alike screamed as it was crushed into dust.

"Gods, that was satisfying," remarked Dean as he set another card. "Your move Harry."

Harry drew. "I play Pepper Up Potion! It increases my life points by five thousand! But as a result, next turn, I discard my hand."

His life shooting up to fifty nine hundred, Harry held up a card. "And now, the fun begins! I play the magic card Imperius - Unforgivable!"

Mad Eye startled and Tonks stared. The beam of light shot out from the card and the Master of OZ was dragged to Harry's side of the field. "Later Dean," said Harry. "Attack Master of OZ directly!"

"Activate Negate Attack!" yelled Dean as his card revealed itself. The monsters giant fist stopped short. "Nice one, Harry. But I get my monster back next turn."

Harry grimaced as he held up another card. "I sacrifice the two Student Tokens and Tabby Cat Professor on my side of the field to summon Steadfast Phoenix Guard in attack position."

Another Mad-Eye appeared but this one looked like it was decked out for war. It then knelt on the ground and removed a shield from it's back. "Steadfast Phoenix Guard has three thousand defense points but can add the defense strength of any monster I choose on the field to it's defense."

The monster glowed and its points rose from three thousand to sixty seven hundred. "I then set a card, and I will say go."

Dean shrugged. "Whatever. It ends now." He drew and grinned. "Later Harry. Activate magic card, Shield Crush! It destroys any monster in defense position!"

The Steadfast Phoenix Guard was blasted apart and Dean pointed. "Attack!"

"Activate trap card!" Shouted Harry and it revealed itself. "Brother Wands! This trap card can only be activated when a monster is destroyed on my side of the field due to a magic card effect. It then destroys one monster of my choosing and the full tally comes out of our life points."

Master of OZ exploded and both disks beeped. Dean looked up at his total. "A draw."

"Yeah, it's a draw," said Harry and people applauded.

Mad Eye was seething. "That.. boy... is in so much trouble."

* * *

"The newest expansion is a success," said Malik as he sipped on his coke. "There's just been a report from England where a new teenager made quite a splash against the regional champion."

Yugi smiled as he poured Pegasus a glass of red wine to help ease the drain of his spellcasting resources. "Any word on who this kid is?"

"Yep," said Ryou as he flicked on a screen. "Harry Potter, age sixteen. He just started dueling about a month ago and now has defeated Dean Thomas, the one time regional champion."

"They are quite familiar with each other," said Malik. "I'm sure they know each other from classes."

Yugi nodded as he turned to Pegasus. "Any thoughts?"

"He could do well in the Duelist Academy. Provided Kaiba-boy decides to open the academy to English students."

"Right. In the meantime, lets get to work on Serpents of the Isles."


	3. Turn 03 : Event

Shuffle

written by Shaun Garin

Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters and Duel Monsters GX are owned by Kazuki Takahashi. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Turn 03 : Event

* * *

"Harry! Good to see you again." greeted Hermione as she ran up to Harry.

"Good to see you too," said Harry as he hugged Hermione. "Did you get my letter?"

"Oh yes," replied Hermione. "I was overseas visiting America when I got it, so I didn't bother sending a letter back knowing that you would be here within a month or so. I did find out some interesting things about the game you wrote me about and... what is that on your wrist?"

Harry held up his left arm and grinned. "Muggle Duel Disk Mark 2. I met Dean at the Leaky Cauldron and he challenged me to a game."

"That's very nice of him, considering he was the one time regional champion," replied Hermione, earning a startled look from Harry. "I looked it up on the internet. Did you win, or did he?"

"It was a draw," said Harry with a shake of his head. His expression then turned serious. "Hermione, come over here. I need to show you the cards in my deck."

Sitting down in the living room, Harry spread the contents of his deck across the table. Hermione picked up one and gasped. "Harry? What is this?"

"It's the new set," said Harry. "Someone knows about the Wizarding World and got Industrial Illusions to make an expansion for the game based around our own world."

Hermione shook her head. "That's hard to do. But if it was anyone else, I'd think it'd be impossible. I checked around with the local wizards. It seems that Pegasus J. Crawford got into everything when he was traveling as a younger man. And I mean everything. Including the magical world."

"So that's it? We're just meant to keep our heads down about this?" asked Harry incredulously.

Hermione shrugged. "The more people know about something, the easier it is to dismiss as fantasy. Everyone knows about centaurs and unicorns and they dismiss it as fiction."

"You do have a point," said Harry. He then grinned. "Want to learn how to play?"

Hermione's eyes shone with the thought of learning something new.

* * *

If there was one thing Seto hated more than anything else, it's feeling like an idiot. How long had he denied the existence of magic? When did his ego so utterly dictate his life? Why didn't he figure out that Yugi's other personality wasn't because the boy was 'a little fucked up in the head?' What the hell had he been in his own head that he didn't realize that you didn't need a sledge hammer to win a duel if you can get in close and stab him with a pocket knife?

"What was R&D thinking when they made the Chaos monsters? Do you even have Blue Eyes White Dragon in your deck?" Yugi muttered. Between him and Kaiba rested a large table top with holograms of a dark sorcerer and a dark knight hovering over cards depicting their form. Behind the two monsters were three face down cards. He had two face-down cards on his side of the table, and only one was a monster. While the two playing the game would not seem odd, that they were doing so in a limousine made the match harder. Especially when dealing with potholes in the road shaking the long car.

"This ends now, Yugi!" Seto tapped the knight card. "Chaos Solider will remove your monster card from play.

Yugi sighed. "There goes my Silent Swordsman."

"Good. Now Chaos Sorcerer attacks you for the victory!" Seto announced triumphantly.

Yugi flipped his face down card. "Mirror Universe. It'll destroy your monsters at the cost of two cards out of my hand."

"Denied! I activate Thief's Swiss Army Knife! I lose a thousand life, Yugi, but you're still dead." Seto grinned.

Yugi revealed a card from his hand. "Kuribo."

"You really know how to annoy a person," Seto growled out, since the monster card reduced the damage from an attack to zero when discarded from hand.

"Come on 'Heart of the Cards,'" Yugi chanted as if in prayer.

"I'll activate Lost Property, discard the card you just drew," Seto informed evilly.

"Now who's being annoying?" Yugi pouted at the two cards in his hand. If he had been able to keep the card he drew, he MIGHT have lasted another turn. Now he had a useless magic card that needed the monster he had drawn and a monster that needed a tribute to play. An empty field, eighteen hundred life and staring down fifty-five hundred damage next turn. "Well, that's game Seto."

Kaiba laughed. "That's my fifth win against you!"

"And eighty-two losses. But who's counting?" Rebecca chirped.

Seto glared at her. "Who asked you!"

"Now, Seto, this is just a friendly game to test your new hologram tables," Yugi noted. "No need to make a big deal out of it."

"Not to mention distract the 'guest of honor' of tonight's banquet," Rebecca teased.

"So I donated some money to orphanages. What's the big deal?" Seto groused.

Yugi looked at his 'arch-rival' as if he grew another head. 'Some money' was akin to saying Seto was a 'bit of a control freak.' Orphans that had failed to get adopted were now going to college with a fraction of the money he had given. And it was Seto's inclination to being a control freak that was making the young man so nervous. Seto knew the rules of business and games, having near complete control of any situations that may arise. However, he didn't know the 'rules' when it came to socializing with other people. It left him feeling vulnerable, which the ruthless, young businessman hated.

"We're here," the driver announced over the intercom.

Seto waited for the door to open so he could make his grand entrance. He would not be looked down upon by anyone.

Yugi shook his head as the young man prepared himself, turning his nervousness into false bravado. He would look regal enough for the masses, but those that knew him would be able to tell he wanted nothing more than to jump back into the limousine and drive off.

"Just remember, if you someone tells you insider information, don't act on it. However, if you overhear it from someone else's conversation, wait a few days on it," Rebecca commented, mostly to Kaiba.

* * *

"It's your move," said Harry as Hermione tapped her lip.

Hermione placed a monster onto the field. "Eclectic Witch, attack position." A card with a picture of a Witch who looked remarkably like her stared up at her from the field, facing down Harry's arsenal of Phoenix Metamorphmagus and Phoenix Guard. "And I'll play Book of Magical Theory which raises her attack points by one thousand. Also, when a magic card is played, I can add a magic token to the card. That brings Eclectic Witch up from 1700 to 2700."

Harry bit his lip as Hermione declared her attack on the Phoenix Guard. Sending his monster to the graveyard, she set two magic or trap cards and ended her turn. Drawing his card, Harry looked at the field and placed a magic card on the table. "Necromancy. It allows me to special summon four monsters to your side of the field."

Hermione picked through her graveyard and special summoned two more Eclectic Witches and a Master Herbologist to the field and then placed a token on the Book of Magical Theory. Harry grinned as he removed his Phoenix Metamorphmagus from the field and replaced it with a higher level monster card. "Mum had this in her deck. Black Magician Girl in attack position. Then I'll equip her with Pendant of Bliss. For each monster she destroys, she gains 100 attack points."

"That's all well and good, Harry," said Hermione as she flipped over her face down trap card. "Activate trap; Blood of the Unicorn. It decreases your monster by 500 points each of my standby phases and prevents it from attacking the turn it is activated."

Harry grimaced and ended his turn.

Drawing her card, Hermione smiled to herself. "I sacrifice three monsters." Removing both her un-powered Eclectic Witches and the Master Herbologist, Hermione placed a monster on the field. "The Creator of Life - Alchemist with 2450 attack power. For the three monsters sacrificed, I can pull three magic cards from my graveyard and add them to my hand."

Taking out three cards, Hermione used her Jar of Greed to draw two cards and added another token to the magic card. She then used the Rebirth of the Dead to get an Eclectic Witch from her graveyard and then Cycloned Harry's remaining face down magic card. Harry frowned. "What are you planning?"

"Well, since I have three tokens on my side of the field, I can use them to special summon a monster from my deck depending on the die roll. I can summon a monster with a level corresponding from one to five and six allows me to special summon anything level six or higher from my deck."

Harry palmed his face. "Oh boy, here it comes."

Hermione rolled and smiled, tapping the six sided die. "Six. That allows me to special summon Avatar Phoenix in attack position from my deck."

Harry grimaced. "And you're discarding your hand to destroy my field?"

"Of course," said Hermione as she threw away her hand. "Avatar Phoenix is rather good, if tricky to get out."

"I'd say," snorted Harry as he removed his entire field and sent it to the graveyard. Hermione attacked for the win and he gathered up his deck. "Lets see. Having to equip Eclectic Witch with Book of Magical Theory, THEN have to play three magic cards and make a successful die roll. Not to mention that Avatar Phoenix can only be special summoned and cannot be flip summoned or normal summoned or set. That's something of quite a bit of luck. You sure you didn't charm the playing table?"

"My wand is in my jacket pocket," remarked Hermione flippantly.

Harry snorted to himself as he leaned back in the chair. "Care to go again?"

"You just can't stand loosing, Harry," chided Hermione. "This is your fifth loss against me."

"You MUST have had some training. No one is that good right off the bat," grumbled Harry as he shuffled his deck and laid out his first hand.

"Honestly Harry, you're not the only one who had a duelist for a mother," said Hermione. "I never got into it but mum was a rather good duelist in her time. She earned the money we needed to start our practice."

"What was her decktype?" asked Harry, shuffling his deck.

"Medical, centered around life gain and Injection Angel Lily."

"What, everyone I know has some Dueling ties all of a sudden?" groused Harry.

Hermione giggled.

* * *

There was one thing that Yugi 'failed' to warn Seto about the parties for the rich. But he didn't really want to scare Kaiba away, either. As such, the owner of Kaiba Corp. found out on his own that he was far from the most socially unaware person at the party. However, while he was aware of his own inability to deal with people in a context outside of trying to 'defeat them,' there were some people who didn't know they should just shut up and hide in a corner.

In this case, it was an elderly businessman gushing over pictures of his infant grandson. Not once did the old fart even ask Seto if was interested in the little bastard's first word, nor was he interested in seeing nude baby pictures. It was enough to make anyone want to learn torture techniques, just to inflict them on the old coot. However, Seto was already well versed in the arts of inflicting pain, and his mind was contemplating horrors that could not be mentioned to virgin ears.

"Ah, Seto! That's where you went!" A young girl with long flowing black hair latched onto Kaiba's arm. "Excuse us, Ishida, but I need to steal him away for a bit."

If Seto didn't want the excuse to get free of the old yapper, he would've had some choice words for the girl. Instead, he allowed the girl to lead him away from the party altogether. Once they were alone, he ripped his arm out of her grip and growled out, "What do you want?"

The girl smirked a little dementedly. "I'm Shibahime Kuroyama. Please to meet you." She daintily pinched the skirt of her ball gown and curtseyed toward the boy.

Seto raised an eyebrow. The only Kuroyama he knew was a worse workaholic than he was. She couldn't be that man's daughter as there no way a woman could possibly tie down that hard nose long enough to beget this trollop.

The girl looked back towards the party. "Well, Vincent, I went to the party, socialized a bit and introduced myself to a rich single man."

The polished, middle-aged butler stepped forward, holding a large, designer handbag. "Indeed you have, but I do not think this is what your mother had intended."

Shibahime glared. "Mother intends for me to plop out grandsons for her." She reached behind her back and unzipped her ball gown, letting it cascade to the floor.

Seto didn't twitch an eyebrow as the girl revealed that she had been wearing a tank top and ridiculously short mini-skirt underneath the formal dress. It was an outfit that Mai would consider daring. Especially after she bent over to scoop up the ball gown, flashing her black lace panties at him in the process.

"Lady Shibahime, can't you honor your mother more than this?" Vincent pleaded.

"Maybe if she'd see me as more than someone to marry off," Shibahime shot back. She shoved her dress into Vincent's hands and took the handbag. She immediately pulled a duel disk from it and slipped it on her arm.

Seto raised his eyebrow at that. "You don't intend to duel ME, do you?"

"I'm not a masochist," Shibahime retorted. "I don't have a prayer of lasting three turns against you. I'm off to search for duelists I can hope to win against."

Without another word the young woman left, her butler chasing after her still protesting her actions.

Seto shrugged and left as well. He had enough of the party and would like nothing more than go home. There he could wait for the rats to jump ship of a company that he had heard earlier was about to suffer a loss of revenue. He would happily buy up their stocks and add the company to the Kaiba Corp. family as one of his own businesses.

* * *

"That settles things," said Pegasus as he dusted off his hands.

"Quite a bit of spellwork," remarked Sugoroku as he looked over the traced chalk lines. Previously, they had glowed a solid yellow light. Now they were ready to be wiped off since the magic had sunk itself into the building. "Similar to my own warding. Aztec and Norse?"

"Yes, with some Chinese and Greek runes thrown in for flavor," said Pegasus.

From the corner of the room, Malik snorted. "Give me good old Egyptian rituals any day."

"Egyptian rituals tended to use a liberal amount of blood," deadpanned Ryou from the other side of the room where he partook in a glass of Butterbeer, imported from England. "And blood is hard to get out of fine carpets."

"So?"

Sugoroku sat down, grunting. "I'm getting on in my years. Pegasus, how about a duel to pass the time? Yugi, Rebecca and Kaiba are due back soon."

Pegasus smiled. "I suppose I can dust off the deck."

Shuffling each others decks, they set them down on the coffee table. "Duel," they chorused as they drew their first hands. "Since you challenged, I'll go first," said Pegasus. "I play Toon World at the cost of 1000 life points. Then I special summon Toon Gemini Elf and Toon Goblin Attack Force to the field. Finally, I play Emergency Rations to send my Toon World to the graveyard, gaining 1000 life points."

"Clever," remarked Sugoroku. "It keeps your Toons from dying if I hit it with a magic card and you regain your life payment."

"That's my turn end," said Pegasus.

"I draw. First I'll special summon the Tricky from my hand to the field by discarding Executioner Makyura." Sugoroku placed his card down onto the field in attack position.

Pegasus blinked. "The Tricky is much too weak to deal any major damage."

"Not exactly. I discarded Executioner Makyura which allows me to play these from my hand." Sugoroku laid down three Remains of Yata-garasu. "I can now draw three cards. And then I play these." Laying down a Reckless Greed and two Jars of Greed, he drew four cards. "And this. Sixth Sense. I call five or six."

Sugoroku drew six cards from the die roll and played Card Destruction. Pegasus scowled and discarded his own hand. And the cycle continued. After twenty seven cards drawn in the first turn, the creator of the game looked defeated. "Are you DONE yet?" he whined.

"Just one more. Reversed Worlds. That will switch our deck and graveyards around. And then Revival of the Dead, discarding a card to bring back this."

Sugoroku held up the head of Exodia with a smile. "I win."

The door opened to the study and Yugi called out, "We're back! Did we miss anything?"

"Yugi-boy, make your grandpa play nice!" cried Pegasus.

Rebecca looked over and made a tisking sound. "For shame, grandpa. Playing the One Turn Exodia? Have you no duelist pride?"

Sugoroku shrugged. "The game has changed quite a bit. I think it's time to place another banned list onto the net."

Pegasus moaned. "I think it's time to retire the Toons."

"Now you know how I feel playing Kaiba right now," remarked Yugi. Pegasus looked at Yugi curiously and Kaiba snorted from behind him.

"Yugi's just upset that I'm not using my Blue Eyes White Dragons anymore." put in the CEO.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon I can handle. The overuse of Chaos monsters have broken the game a bit more. I'm going to have to figure out what to ban next." Yugi sighed.

"You see why I gave the company to you?" said Pegasus. "Too much stress."

"You two are just bitter because I beat you on a regular basis now," snorted Kaiba as he set his jacket to the side.

Yugi sat down at his computer and flicked it on. While waiting for it to boot up, he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "Okay, what to ban next."

"Executioner Makyura," put in Pegasus, still upset at his solid one turn thrashing.

"Forceful Sentry," added Ryou. He had sat down and begun playing Rebecca.

Rebecca made a face as her attack crashed up against Ryou's Soul-Hunting Spirit. "Soul-Hunting Spirit."

A low snicker came from Malik who watched the pair play. "I'll throw in my two cents to get Mischievous Demon Twins banned along with Female Warrior From Another Dimension, cut Chaos Sorcerer down to two and then ban the Chaos Solider- Messenger of the Beginning."

Yugi scribbled down the suggestions. Taking a good look, he nodded to himself. "Looks fairly good."

"Cut Steadfast Guard to banned as well," added in Kaiba. "I'd also cut the new Deck Devastation Virus down to one."

"In that same thread of thought, cut the amount of Exodia pieces down to one a piece," put in Pegasus, getting a glare from Sugoroku.

Yugi laughed as he finished up scribbling down the list. "All right. Anything else someone wants to throw in?"

At the general round of headshaking, Yugi flicked on his word processor and began to type at a rapid pace. Soon, the new list was up on the I2 website. "There. All done. Now, to business. Grandpa, Pegasus?"

"Wards are up," said Sugoroku. "Not even a fly can get into the building without our knowledge."

"I've also taken the liberty to shield the headquarters from foreign magic signatures that do not match our own," added Pegasus. "No sense letting some wizarding fool waltz in here, demanding the headquarters to be turned over to the American Wizarding Government. It's shielded to near-unplottable. Of course, if it WAS unplottable, no one would find it. And that's bad for business."

"Indeed," said Kaiba. "Duel Academy is on schedule. The newest group of students have arrived to the school. There are a few noteworthy people in the academy, and some of them have ancient magic."

Ryou startled at that. "What? But no one should have any more."

Kaiba shook his head as he opened his briefcase and placed a thick folder on the desk top. Handing out pictures, he continued. "The headmaster has briefed me on the situation. The first one, Judai Yuki. Age seventeen. His signature card is Winged Kuribo." Kaiba gave Yugi a look. "The same card you gave him two years ago. He can see Ka."

"The second, is Marufuji Ryo and Marufuji Sho. Brothers of different skill levels. They call Ryo the Kaiser of the Duel Academy. Ryo is one of the people who were able to collect the Cyber Dragon set and the collected fusion cards to make a powerful deck. Sho is a duelist of intermediate skill, but has potential. His deck works with Judai's and it is a vehicle deck."

"Hey Ryou, Sho looks like a mini you and Ryo looks like the Baka Tomb Robber," put in Malik helpfully.

"I'm sure he'd be cursing you out complete with thousands of fleas if he could have heard that remark," replied Ryou dryly.

"What's he going to do? Crawl out of the underworld to strangle me?" smirked Malik.

Ryou stuck his tongue out at him.

Kaiba sighed. "Tenjoin Asuka, also of the older years. She has demonstrated a remarkable resistance to the ancient magic, but shows potential to utilize it if she learns. Her deck strength is on par with Yuki and has been defeated by him. Her deck focuses around the Cyber Sporty Girls."

"Another is Maeda Hayato. Lazy, slacker but has the potential. His father is Maeda Kumazou. Hayato uses a Koala deck with the giant sized Master of Oz fusion card."

"Wait a moment," put in Malik. "Isn't Kumazou the one who defeated Raphael in KC Grand Prix 2 last year?"

Kaiba nodded. "Yes. A skilled duelist who's deck focuses around the Drunken Boxing cards and the ability of a particular magic card that allows the clearing of the field and direct attacks."

"_Chabbudai Kaeshi_, Return A Low Dining Table." said Pegasus, emphasizing the japanese name of the card. "Permanent Magic. Destroy all your cards on your side of the field except for this card. Then destroy an equal amount of cards on your opponents side of the field equal to the ones destroyed on your side. You cannot normal summon, reverse summon or special summon a monster after the effect is used."

Yugi palmed his face. "So I was DRUNK when we made the Drunken Boxing cards."

"You and Jounouchi for that matter," pointed out Rebecca.

"It's better than the tennis cards that we came up with a while ago," said Malik as Ryou stuck his tongue out at him in defiance of maturity. "We went to see the World Women's Tennis Championship and wound up making cards. I think there's a few Tennis Deck players out there."

"And strangely it succeeded," deadpanned Sugoroku. "Next?"

Pegasus picked up the next picture and information packet. "Just as a note, I created the Drunken monsters back in the day but Yugi made them powerful. And this is something. Manjyome Jun, age nineteen. He has been AWOL from Duel Academy for the last year and a half but he just returned recently. His deck went from a Hell deck to a V to Z deck and then now he plays the Armed Dragon Level deck."

"Why so many decks?" asked Rebecca. "It seems impractical."

"Manjyome was used as a pawn to try and eliminate Judai from the Duel Academy by Chronos De Mediz. He's a jerk of a man but unfortunately still a very skilled professor." Kaiba grumbled to himself and made some comments of a physically impossible feat for Chronos to perform. "He's also gotten a swelled head for owning one of the legendary rare cards Pegasus released years ago."

"Antique Gear Golem," said Pegasus. "What a masterpiece that card was. Although I only released ten of them. I spent weeks devising the look of it via painting."

"It is a wonderful card," said Yugi. "But shouldn't we do something about Chronos?"

"Chronos is harmless, if you discount the use of Titan and the Paradox Brothers to try and eliminate them."

"Titan's the doofus who uses that fake millennium puzzle, right?" said Malik. "I thought we got him off the circuit."

"He went underground apparently, and wound up at the Duel Academy. Stupid fool made a mistake and somehow invoked the Shadow Games." Yugi shook his head. "He was swallowed by the darkness so I doubt he'll be a problem."

"Okay, so what's the logic in hiring the Paradox Brothers?" asked Ryou.

Kaiba smirked. "Isn't it obvious? They were one of the few people to almost defeat Yugi here during Duelist Kingdom. Chronos obviously got a couple of mixed messages because he quoted that they were one of the few who DEFEATED the Game King."

Sugoroku laughed as with Malik and Ryou. Rebecca giggled and Pegasus looked pleased with himself. "Please," Pegasus snorted. "Yugi-boy is near unstoppable. At the very least he doesn't have Atemu helping him now."

"And the last person in this file?" asked Rebecca.

"Misawa Daichi. Age eighteen. He was the top seeded rookie of the year and demonstrated superb dueling skill with a test deck. He plays the Six Attributes, using the Molecule monsters."

"Six separate decks, focused around the six elements. He must have quite the skill to play all of them," said Yugi. "I'm impressed."

"At this point in time, these kids have the best chance of displaying ancient magic. As you know, Duel Academy is safe from the International Confederation of Wizards. Otherwise, we'd have trouble locking down the island. Currently we are finishing up the Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp. Outlet in Hogsmeade. There has been an eruption in the area of Duel Monsters and the demand is high since many wizards are uneasy in muggle areas for a game."

"Kicking and screaming, huh?" quipped Malik and Kaiba grinned evilly.

"Very. And a few bruisings here and there as well. On the plus side, if that dark lord of theirs attack Hogsmeade, it will act as an impenetrable fortress. Cold Iron is such a WONDERFUL thing." Kaiba laughed, sounding like a supervillian. "I'd like to see an Avada Kedavra get through three inches of Cold Iron. Unblockable my ass."

"At the very least we know it can be stopped by Cold Iron," pointed out Malik. "With Ryou and I doing the leg work, we've run into some Death Eaters and we've shielded ourselves with our Duel Disks."

"All right. Our first shipment will be ready to go in a week," said Yugi. "I'll also place a shipment order to the outlet in Diagon Alley."

"Perfect. Now if you'll excuse me, there's a nice bed waiting for me," said Kaiba as he picked up his jacket and swept out of the study towards the guest quarters in the high levels of I2.

"Funny. A year ago Kaiba would have stayed up till dawn working out the last portions of some sort of deal," remarked Ryou. "Anything happened while we were gone?"

"Not much, just that Seto got accosted by a lot of rich people he didn't want to meet," said Rebecca.

Yugi coughed into his fist. "Right. There's quarters of course. Make yourself at home and don't terrorize security."

"Who, us?" Malik and Ryou chorused as Yugi and Rebecca left.

Pegasus chuckled. "I will retire to my old quarters and write up some new Toon cards as well. I will not accept defeat so easily, Sugoroku!" he exclaimed dramatically, pointing at Sugoroku.

"Bring it," quipped Sugoroku as the pair headed for their own rooms.


End file.
